1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an instrument pedal device and, in particular, to a heelless instrument pedal device of a lower production cost.
2. Related Art
A conventional instrument pedal device, as shown in FIG. 6, consists of a bottom board 1 whose front is connected to the bottom side of an instrument support 2. The rear end of the bottom board 1 is further provided with a heel pedal 3. A pedal 4 is pivotally connected with the heel pedal 3 by its rear end and a pivotal axle 5. The front end of the pedal 4 is connected with a chain 6 so that its front end goes upwards. Therefore, the pedal can swing in the direction of the forced applied by the user.
However, the above-mentioned conventional instrument pedal device uses the pivotal axle 5 to go through the pedal 4 and the heel pedal 3 simultaneously. Therefore, it has a higher requirement for the precision. This does not increase the manufacturing time, but also has to take into account the structural strength of the pivotal axle 5. This is why most instrument pedal devices on the market are made of aluminum or other metal materials. It is thus difficult to reduce the production cost. Besides, after being used for a certain time, the pivotal axle 5 of the conventional instrument pedal device is eroded to have a gap. This produces noises or makes the operation less smooth.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor of the invention provides a solution for the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.